Running Around in Circles
by Kochua2012
Summary: Pokémon Drabbles! RosaxHughxCurtis, PaulxOC, SilverxLyra!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**A/N Hiya! I really shouldn't be doing this but new stories help my brain juice flow for older stories!**

**Name**: Rosa

**Age**: 14

**Hair color and style**: dark blonde in two long bun pigtails

**Eye color**: light blue

**Clothes**: White shirt with pink poke ball on it and blue sleeves, yellow flared shorts, black tights, blue and pink running shoes

* * *

**Pokemon**:

Mamoswine-Marth-male

Jolteon-Flash-male

Arcanine-Alex-male

Teddiursa-Terri-female

Samurott-Momiji-male

Cinccino-Spring-female

* * *

**Rosa's pov**

I am a pokemon master, well soon to be pokemon master… Honestly I don't care if I become a master or not as long as my journey is fun and my pokemon are always by my side. Like right now, Marth my Mamoswine was chilling with Flash my Jolteon with violet eyes. Alex my Arcanine and I watched as my pokemon interacted with the other pokemon on the ship. I left my other pokemon in the PC wanting to start my journey with three empty slots for new pokemon buddies. Flash and I couldn't wait to get back to the Unova region where my mom and long time childhood friend Hugh were waiting for us. I started my journey in the Kanto region where I met many good people and got my first 8 badges. I wanted to start out just like Ash Ketchum from the stories my mom and Hugh's dad use to tell us. Now I was coming full circle back to where I first woke up on the day my journey began.

_I woke up and my mom asked me if I wanted a pokedex and a pokemon. I jumped up and said "YES!" amazed that she would think I would answer any other way. I left the house in search of Professor Juniper.__ I found Hugh and his little sister instead; Hugh wanted me to have an Eevee his dad caught for me to start my journey with. After a tearful goodbye, I took the ferry to the Kanto region where I met Professor Oak and he gave me a pokedex. Then I started my journey not seeing anyone from home for 4 years._

Everyone was going to be surprised to see me. I hadn't told them I was coming back yet and I looked different from when I left. My bright, blonde hair was now darker and longer and worn differently. My naïve, light blue eyes had seen different worlds and faced difficult challenges. The way I held myself was also different. I had more confidence and self-esteem from when I was last here.

The boat docked and I stepped onto familiar land. I breathed in the air and returned Alex and Marth to their poke balls. Flash stayed with me his violet eyes curious and anxious. We had landed in Virbank city, now we were just a hop, skip, and jump away from Asperita City. I quickly went to the Pokemon Center and stalked up on supplies. Then Flash and I went off to Route 20 towards Floccesy Town. After a while we made it to the Floccesy Ranch where I met the Ranch owners and their Herdier along with other pokemon around the ranch. We then were in Floccessy Town. I got excited and ran the rest of way down Route 19 to my home town, Flash was at my heels wanting to pull ahead but not wanting to leave me behind. I had made it home, Flash and I walked down towards the Pokemon Center and then we were almost to my house when someone tackled me from behind.

"Look! Look! Hugh! Rosa is back!" I was tackled by an older Hannah. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail on top of her head. She was wearing a pale green half hooded jacket over a pale pink shirt with a white poke ball on it. She also had on pale yellow shorts, white leggings and pale yellow running shoes.

"Hannah!" I hugged her and she hugged me back. Then I saw Hugh, he was a lot more attractive without the scratch on his face and the dirt on his clothes. "Hugh? Is that you?" I asked him. His navy blue hair was still as spiked and messy as ever and his clothes were only slightly different.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Rosa," he smirked back at me. I looked at Hannah to cover up my red face. His smirk was adorable; he was a lot more attractive than I remembered, probably about as attractive as another boy I met on my journey. "Where have you been?" he asked me. I looked back over at him. "On a life changing journey just like you," I smiled at him. "Jolt, Jolteon," I looked down at Flash he apparently wanted to be acknowledged. "Right, Sorry Flash… Hugh do you remember the Eevee you gave me?" I asked him. He looked down at Flash, "Oh, it seems he's okay…" he mumbled than he smiled, "Is that the fur ball I gave you 4 years ago?" I nodded smiling Flash didn't think it was funny and stuck his muzzle in the air. I rolled my eyes at him. "So are we going to go meet your mom?" Hugh asked. "Yep, I haven't told her I'm back yet," I said.

"Then, can we go see Bianca?" Hannah asked. Hugh looked embarrassed. "Right… Sorry Hannah, we can go see her now if you want," Hugh said. "Bianca?" I asked. Hugh nodded at me, "Yeah she is giving Hannah her pokemon." I was confused, "But I thought your grandfather caught Hannah a Purrloin." Hugh's face grew dark and angry, "Team Plasma stole my sister's Purrloin…" He said. I took a step back, "I'm sorry, I didn't know…" I looked down at my shoes. Hugh blinked and blushed a little, "It's not your fault, but that's why Hannah is getting a new pokemon, so she can help me stop Team Plasma." I looked at Hannah she was older now yes, but she was barely 9 years old. I didn't think Hugh was thinking straight. "Hugh, Hannah isn't old enough to go on a journey… How about I go with you? I already have Pokemon and I am an experienced trainer," I suggested. "Really? You'd go with me?" he asked.  
"We have been friends forever, just because I haven't been around doesn't change that," I winked. He looked away and nodded in agreement. "Okay… Well we should still see Bianca and your mom," Hugh said. I nodded my agreement and we walked to my house, Flash, and Hannah following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry the lack of updates, I haven't found any inspiration, school is taking up a lot of my time and I'm also lazy. So instead of this being an actual story this whole series will be a mix of one-shots between Rosa, Hugh, and Curtis, the guy who wins will depend on reviews and my own personal opinion of who should be together. I think this will work out better in the end and I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

**Friendly Rivalry! **

* * *

Rosa and Hugh were going to battle for the first time in four years. Hugh thought *Ha! Time to see if you really have gotten stronger*

"Go! Riolu!" Hugh ordered out the little blue aura Pokémon. Rosa evaluated Hugh's Riolu and decided that Flash (Jolteon) would be the best choice because he knew acrobatics and flying type moves were more effective on Riolu.

"In the spotlight, Flash!" Rosa called to her electric fox. Flash ran up in front of his trainer. _I'll show this guy what we're made of! Call me a fur ball? Pfft!_ Riolu used Hi Jump Kick, Flash evaded his attack with agility and then Rosa ordered Flash to used acrobatics. Riolu was just getting up from his crash landing when, Pow! Pow! Flash kicked him back into the dirt. Hugh got frustrated and ordered Riolu to use Sky Uppercut! Flash was hit straight on in the muzzle. He wasn't out yet Flash jumped up and used Thunder! Against Rosa's orders and shocked both Hugh and Riolu. "Flash! You went overboard!" Rosa ran over to Hugh and Riolu. Flash huffed and turned away from them. _I won, you should be happy with me! _Flash thought to himself. "Hugh are you okay?" Rosa asked lending him a hand. Hugh sighed and let her help him up. He returned Riolu and smirked at Rosa.

"I guess you aren't as in control as you thought," he said smugly. Rosa blushed and was irritated.

"I'm in control of my Pokémon! Flash just has a temper and you and Riolu made him mad!" Rosa yelled back.

Hugh didn't like Rosa this close to his face it made him uncomfortable,

"How did I make him mad?!" Hugh yelled back.

"You hurt his pride earlier!" Rosa glared. Hugh and Rosa had a glaring contest win a Minciccino jumped out of a tree and crashed into them. Rosa landed on top of huge and blushed; Hugh looked away his face also turning red.

"Get off of me," he grumbled. Rosa stood up and crossed her arms. Flash was standing next to her and shooting dirty looks at Hugh.

"Why is he doing that?" Hugh asked. Rosa looked confused.

"Doing what?" she asked. Flash looked up at her cutely. Then when she looked back at Hugh he glared at Hugh again.

"Shooting me dirty looks!" Hugh said pointing at Flash. Rosa shook her head and faced the Minciccino it had knocked itself out and was laying on the ground. "Pokémon number 5! Go Poke ball!" Rosa through a Poke ball at the Minciccino and caught it.

"Yeah! Welcome to the team… Spring? Yeah! Cuz she jumped into us and like a spring!" Rosa smiled. Hugh shook his head,

"So what did you name the Oshawott, Bianca gave you?" Hugh asked. Rosa smiled and equipped Spring's ball onto her belt.

"His name is Momiji! Cuz it's a cute name and he's adorable!" She cooed. Hugh held out his hand. He was blushing rather hard too.

"So, I guess that battle showed me that you're a pretty awesome trainer… And I think we should team up and beat Team Plasma…" He looked down at his already scuffed running shoes. Rosa grinned and took his hand shaking energetically.

"It's a deal! Besides if you can't beat me, there's no way you can beat a high official of Team Plasma!" Hugh got flustered cuz she looked adorable her blue eyes twinkled and the wind blew her hair in just the right way, but he didn't like the jab to his pride.

"I could've beaten you," he replied. Rosa nodded like 'Yeah, right, YOU could beat **Me**? Not likely.'

And that started their adventure together across the wide world of Pokémon!


End file.
